Prepare for Trouble
by manapohaku2
Summary: Voldemort is dead and the Death Eaters have fled. Nothing has really changed, people still discriminate against Muggleborn. Harry is sick of it. Wishing for a change, Harry forgot he shouldn't say so out loud while holding a cursed item. In a new world with no way back home he will have to make the most of it.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Voldemort is dead and the Death Eaters have fled. Nothing has really changed, people still discriminate against Muggleborn. Harry is sick of it. Wishing for a change, Harry forgot he shouldn't say so out loud while holding a cursed item. In a new world with no way back home he will have to make the most of it.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Pokemon I just like messing with their verse.

I first made this for **DZ2's 'Prepare for Trouble' Challenge** but I don't think I'll meet the requirements.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Voldemort is dead has been for nearly a year now. Nothing has really changed, not that Harry thought it would. Muggleborn are still treated like dirt. A few things have changed though the laws that Voldemort put into place are staying. Turns out the man only put three laws himself all the others by his henchman were repealed.

That was a surprise to think that all laws put in place by Dark Lords are permanent never to be changed. It's hard to fathom but true.

The three laws are:

1\. **The Muggle-Born Registration Commission:** All Muggle-born must register to live in the Wizarding world of Britain. A maximum of five years will be given to comply. If not in compliance said Muggleborn will have their wand snapped and banished from Wizarding Britain.

2\. To stay in the Wizarding world of Britain all Muggle-born must have a minimum of five O.W.L's and N.E.W.T.'s each. Failure to comply will lead with their wand snapped and banished from Wizarding Britain.

3\. No Witch, or Wizard, or Squib may tell a Muggle about magic. In compliance with the International Statute of Secrecy. Should a Muggle learn of our world the Obliviate Charm will be administered posthaste. Under no circumstances is a Muggle to learn of magic from a Witch, Wizard, or Squib.

Common sense law's that already exist in the Muggle world. Not that purebloods would know this. Hermione and the Weasleys are trying to fight it but Harry thought they made sense. After all, not in a single law does it state they have to stay in the Wizarding world. The law's only counted if they chose to live here.

Harry lives in London in Grimmauld Place which is in the muggle world. Hermione is living with the Weasleys in Ottery St Catchpole the village has both a Muggle and a magical community. Harry already knew Hermione would not change her mind. The girl was too stubborn for her own good. She did mess with her parent's minds.

* * *

Grimmauld Place is filled with trinkets some cursed some not. Harry has lived here since the end of the war. He just wanted to be alone. The Burrow was not a place he could be alone. The others wouldn't respect that. It was too chaotic.

Now that Voldemort was dead well dead, dead. Harry could now be himself. He forgave Ron and Hermione so many times. Mostly Ron. Hermione wasn't that bad a little condescending at times but a true friend nonetheless. Harry was no longer a child, he didn't have a madman after his head he could be himself.

Harry had no idea who he was. He spent the last seven years copying Ron acting like what he thought a Gryffindor was like. Brave, lazy, stupid just to name a few.

Did he really have no personality?

Thinking back Harry knew he was taught to be nothing. His relatives wanted a servant, someone they could boss around. Now that he was eighteen he went to the authorities to prosecute them. He had loads of evidence to use. Nothing he ever wanted to see the light of day but needs must. Both were found guilty and sentenced to 20 year's if he was lucky they would both die. Who was he kidding they would die at the end of the month. He would make sure of it.

* * *

 **HARRY POTTER HOW DARE YOU VOTE FOR THOSE LAW'S! DOES OUR FRIENDSHIP MEAN NOTHING TO YOU? YOU ARE NO LONGER WELCOME AT THE BURROW...**

Dispassionate, Harry watched the Howler destroy its self. Was she really that stupid? There was nothing he or anyone else could do those laws were here to stay. Hell, Harry had to read all the book's that Walburga recommended just to understand and believe what he was reading.

Harry tried to tell her but she refused to listen. How did Ron put up with her?

Harry was not studious, he blamed his relatives for that. You can't punish a child for learning and expect them to know how or want to. Harry knew they were monsters, he would never treat his children how they treated him and his cousin.

Hermione needed to grow up and realize that she was not the center of the universe, that she didn't know as much as everyone else. Harry always pretended to not hear the things people said about her. He knew her, she was not an easy person to like.

She wanted to break their friendship then she was dead to him.

The three of them used to be the best of friends was he the only one to grow up?

He still had George who he believed was trying to hard to be normal. What made him think dating Fred's girlfriend was a good thing. Knowing him he will marry the girl even if he doesn't really like her. Harry wished George wouldn't give his life up to be Fred. Just because they were twin's was no reason to forget himself.

Cleaning up the mess of the Howler Harry walked towards the kitchen he was hungry. It's been a year since he first started cleaning up the place. Kreacher helped a lot especially in cataloging everything in the house. Grabbing some lunch he ate before tackling the cursed items Kreacher kept in the family room. Harry never went in there and it was the biggest room in the house just made sense to keep them in there.

Carefully Harry slowly went through the various items littered through the room. Some random clothes like hats and scarfs he had Kreacher put away in a closed off room. He planned to have all the useful cursed items in that room. Somethings were just junk and not worth keeping Harry had Kreacher dispose of them by throwing them into an active volcano. Hey, it worked for Frodo. The last thing Harry needed was his own Sauron. Lucky for him the last Dark Lord was full of himself and wanted to kill him personally. No way he would be lucky enough to get someone that stupid again.

Deciding to take a break Harry got up only to trip over the rug landing on a... Stuffed animal? A strange looking stuffed animal in the shape of a yellow... Mouse?

Getting up he felt dizzy, standing still with his hand covering his eyes he waited for the room to stop spinning. Never once noticing the portal that opened right next to him, losing equilibrium he fell through. Swallowed by a flash of light everything went dark.

Cricket chirping filled the air, owl hooting could be heard. Yet none of it disturbed the human in the grass. The human suddenly appeared scaring a few Pokemon in the area. Various Rattata scampered to the boy sniffing him as they saw he was not moving. Judging him safe the Rattata clan united en masse to keep the human warm through the night.

* * *

Alone and confused Harry awoke covered in strange purple rats in a rather large meadow. The rats weren't the only strange creatures around him all the animals were different. The birds differed in size but they were not normal nor were the bugs. The Butterflies were huge as were the Bee's, man that scared him. Like a horror movie.

 _Where in the hell was he?_

Since the creatures could talk sort of he asked one of the rat's which way was a town. Not like he had anything to lose. He already tried calling for Kreacher that didn't work. He didn't remember much of how he got there. He and Kreacher were going through the cursed items and had stopped for the night when he... fell?

He thinks so... Yeah, he tripped over the rug that he put on the ground. Damn, but it couldn't have been the rug he touched it before that point. How did I get here then?

Thinking back he remembered the stuffed animal. "I fell on it. That must have been it. Why send me here though?" Looking around, the Meadow was beautiful and the animals were nice. What a strange curse.

Wait, what if it wasn't a curse but a Portkey of some kind. Like Voldemorts from the tournament. Harry already knew it wasn't here a child's toy would be hard to miss and he wasn't backtracking. He spent most of the morning walking this way he was not deviating from the course he set.

"Ta. Ratta." the creature called. Speeding up Harry ran toward it wondering if they finally made it to town. Cresting the hill he saw its buildings and people.

"Thank you for the help," said Harry.

"Ratta." The thing nodded before running back into the grass.

Surprised, maybe they can understand more then he thought.

Walking down the hill he entered the town looking around he saw that nearly everyone had a strange creature by their side. _Were they pets?_

Using magic he stole a paper from a man walking by. Ever since he broke the Elder wand he hasn't needed one to use his magic. Good thing since he didn't have one on him.

Reading the paper Harry learned he was in Viridian.

Viridian City is a large city located in western Kanto. This is also where Giovanni, runs the **Viridian City Gym**. Giovanni specializes in Ground-type Pokémon, and when you defeat him you are free to leave and to go to the **Elite Four**. Three major paths lead from the city center. To the north is Route 2, as well as **Viridian Forest** , which lies in the middle of the route, leading to **Pewter City**. To the south is Route 1, which leads to **Pallet Town**. To the west is Route 22, leading to **Indigo Plateau** and the **Pokémon League**.

Viridian is home to more than just the Pokemon Gym it also inhabits the Pokémon academy a school that teaches the basics of Pokémon to inexperienced Trainers. The Trainer House in which the basement is primarily dedicated to a battlefield is located in the center of town. In the basement, you may battle other Trainers once a day.

Intrigued Harry broke into the Academy to learn more about Pokemon.

 _The six values that define your Pokémon are known as stats: HP, Attack, Defense, Sp. Atk, Sp. Def, and Speed. As it levels up, a Pokémon's stats increase, making it faster or tougher or more powerful—or all-around better! The rate at which each stat increases depends on a number of factors, such as your Pokémon's Nature and its underlying base stats, so even Pokémon of the same species at the exact same level could have different stats._

 _There are many factors that can influence stat growth, but the easiest one for a Trainer to affect is base stats. At a practical level, there are three main actions Trainers can take to manage their Pokémon's base stats and influence how a Pokémon's stats might increase. The first action is battling other Pokémon, the second action is using items on your Pokémon, and the third action is the new Super Training feature in the Kalos region, which enables you to raise a Pokémon's base stats more easily than ever before. Raising these base stats will lead directly to higher stats, meaning more powerful hits, sturdier defenses, or quicker moves!_

Interesting!

I understood none of that.

He got the gist of it though. Pokemon are those creatures, they don't have real animals only Pokemon. The humans of this world treat them the same as in his. Pokemon are pets or trained in some way, or food. No difference.

To live in this world Harry needed a Pokemon and to be a registered trainer. Not wanting to walk through the Meadow to Pallet Town as he didn't know what was in it he asked around for a map. An old man near the road leading back to the forest Harry came out of taught him how to catch a Pokemon and gave him a T.V. Thanking the old man Harry walked to the Pokemart to see if he could sell it for money. On the way, he stumbled over a Gold Nugget on the ground by the tree he just passed.

"Wow, now that is lucky."

The Nugget nabbed him 5000 Pokédollars at the Pokemart. Harry was able to buy a backpack and a few other things like Escape Rope, Repel, and a Map since they don't require a trainer license to have.

All set he walked on the road leading toward Pallet Town only to fall over twice near a tree finding a randomly dropped item. He really hoped this wasn't turning into a thing. With two Potions in his pack, he set out into the grass only to stop and spray himself with the Repel. That would have been bad.

* * *

Professor Oak's Laboratory is where he needs to head to first. Nighttime fell as soon as he entered the Town proper. Walking right up to the Lab he thought about how he would get in. It's a small Town so I doubt the front door is locked. Turning the knob it opened.

Walking right in Harry went to the back of the room he saw three Pokeballs with a blue teardrop on one, a green leaf on another, and a fire Symbol on the last one. That must be the starter Pokemon for new trainers.

Grabbing the Fire one, Harry quickly stuffed a few things into his pack and then added his info to the computer registering himself as a new trainer from Viridian. Done he left just as quickly, Professor Oak will see the Pokemon missing in the morning but since the Pokemon was registered to a Harry Potter from Viridian he just put it to old age and forgot about it. No one noticed the missing items since they regularly hand out items to trainers.

Back in the Viridian Forest Harry set up a tent planning to stay for a few months working with his Charmander. There is still so much he needs to learn about this world. These next few months will be used to learn all he can before moving on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** Voldemort is dead and the Death Eaters have fled. Nothing has really changed, people still discriminate against Muggleborn. Harry is sick of it. Wishing for a change, Harry forgot he shouldn't say so out loud while holding a cursed item. In a new world with no way back home he will have to make the most of it.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Pokemon I just like messing with their verse.

I first made this for **DZ2's 'Prepare for Trouble' Challenge** but I don't think I'll meet the requirements.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

During the three months, Harry spent in this world he learned a lot. For one the Kanto and Johto Region was home to Team Rocket which was led by **Gym leader Giovanni.** A few of the Gym leaders were members of Team Rocket. Like **Koga the Leader of Fuchsia City's Gym** , **Lt. Surge the Gym Leader of Vermilion City's Gym** , **Sabrina the Gym Leader of Saffron City's Gym** , and **Blaine the Gym Leader of Cinnabar Island's Gym**. And that was only the Gym Leaders.

 **Erika, the Celadon City Gym Leader** is best friends with a member of Team Rocket. Though Harry was sure the woman had no idea.

Harry may have also seen the creature burst out of the roof of the Gym when he was in Town for supplies. It only made sense to infiltrate the place and steal what he could during the initial chaos.

Team Rocket has their hands in a lot of pies. They own several legitimate businesses around both Johto and Kanto and are trying to gain a foothold in Unova. Their oath is "Steal Pokémon for profit. Exploit Pokémon for profit. All Pokémon exist for the glory of Team Rocket." Their ultimate goal is to take over the world using Pokémon.

Pathetic really. They can't even take over Kanto without Pokemon what makes them think they have what it takes to rule the world.

Celadon City and Mahogany Town held a base for Team Rocket. There was even a Team Rocket Academy, could they be more pretentious.

Harry may have put his name on a few things, like the Celadon Game Corner and a few restaurants. Who knew Slowpoke Tails tasted so good. That and Puffins.

While reading the Map, Harry found Kanto and the neighboring Johto strange. No other region shared space like the two of them did. Could it be Team Rockets influence?

The Kanto region features ten towns and cities. There is a wide variety of towns and cities throughout the region; from the large, urban Saffron City to the quiet, quaint town of Pallet. Kanto features a Pokémon League, like most other regions in the Pokémon world. However, since Kanto shares its borders with Johto, it also shares the same Pokémon League. Kanto and Johto are the only known regions that can be crossed with relative ease. Even though Kanto and Johto are culturally and socially different, the two regions are actually very similar in terms of geography.

The Kanto region includes 28 different routes, which acts as roads to cities and towns or points of interest. The Johto region follows Kanto's route number which ends at Route 28 in the Kanto region and begins with Johto's Route 29. Unlike other regions, Kanto does not have routes featuring any sort of weather conditions, such as Hoenn's Route 119 which rains and thunders constantly and Sinnoh's Route 217 in which hail regularly falls. The Kanto region seems to have the most temperate climate of the six main regions.

The connecting landmass between Kanto and Johto doesn't appear to be a fine line; but more or less a blurry one. Route 28 is technically owned by Kanto; however, it bridges the border between the two regions, making it the only route in history that enters two regions at one time. This is similar to Routes 26 and 27, that are strictly Kanto locations.

During those three months, Harry caught a Weedle and a Spearow, found out Ekans speak backward. Wasn't that a shock. The only reason he didn't catch it was because the backward talking was giving him a headache. Made him wonder if all snakes talked like that or was it only the Ekans line?

...

 _Weedle is a small larva Pokémon with a segmented body ranging in color from yellow to reddish-brown. Combined with its red nose and feet, Weedle's bright coloration wards off its enemies. Weedle has a conical, two-inch (five centimeter) venomous stinger on its head and a barbed one on its tail, but its other body parts are spherical._

 _Weedle can retaliate against attackers and those who step on it with its strong toxin. It can distinguish its favorite kinds of leaves using its acute sense of smell. As a young Bug Pokémon, its daily appetite for leaves matches its weight. Weedle can be found in forests and usually hides in grass, bushes, and under the leaves, it eats._

...

 _Spearow is an avian Pokémon that is very small. It has rough, brown plumage on its head and three brown tail feathers. It has narrow, dark brown eyes with white pupils and a short, hooked beak. The feathers covering its wings are pinkish red with lighter tips, and it has a beige underside with two thin, horizontal stripes. Its light pink feet have two toes in front and one in the back. Black feathers cover its back._

 _Although inept at other aspects of its flying, such as height and distance, Spearow is still capable of flying quickly to protect its territory. However, it must flap its wings at high speeds to stay aloft. Spearow's loud shrieks can be heard over half a mile (one kilometer) away, and are used to warn others of its kind of danger. Spearow sees in black and white and will chase its foes in a large flock. Spearow is usually found in desolate wastelands and fields, where it hunts for insects. Ekans is a natural predator of Spearow._

...

 _Ekans is a purple, serpentine Pokémon. Its eyes, underbelly, the thick stripe around its neck, and rattle are yellow. Ekans has three pairs of black lines encircling its body, as well as another line that connects each slitted eye and curves toward its nose. Its large mouth has a round, pink tongue and no visible teeth. While painful, a newborn Ekans's bite is not venomous. This Pokémon grows longer with age._

 _Ekans lives in grassy savannas and plains, where it moves stealthily through the grass. It preys on Eggs from Pidgey and Spearow nests but can strike other prey from behind. By flicking its tongue out, it is able to detect danger and the scent of prey. Its jaw can detach to swallow large prey, but such a meal can make Ekans too heavy to move. It wraps itself around tree branches at night to rest. If not in a tree, it will coil itself up—a position in which it can defend itself from all directions. It was also shown to possess some swimming abilities. Its signature move is Glare._

Harry thought with the destruction of the Horcruxes that he wouldn't be able to speak snake anymore. According to Dumbledore that is exactly what should have happened, the lying bastard. He needs to stop taking everything the man said as gospel. So he can still speak snake it's not the end of the world.

His Weedle just evolved into Kakuna:

 _Kakuna is a yellow, cocoon Pokémon. Kakuna has a dome-shaped head and black, triangular eyes. It has two scythe-like arms in the middle of its body. When it comes close to evolving, its body gives off heat that makes it warm to the touch. Kakuna remains virtually immobile and waits for evolution often hanging from tree branches by long strands of silk. When attacked, however, it can extend its poison barbs. Kakuna nests in forests and misty wooded areas. Occasionally, it will also nest at the mouths of tunnels and caves._

Which should help him in the Gym Battles. Turns out you can't leave your region without having all eight badges. It sounds like fun and Harry has been training his Charmander and other Pokemon for this. He refuses to be stuck here with no way out plus if he loses the battle he'll just steal the badge.

* * *

Pewter City held the **Pewter City Gym** and the **Pewter Museum of Science**. Flint is the acting Gym Leader while his son **Brock** is out exploring the Kanto region with friends.

Harry dropped off his Pokemon at the Poke Center in the meanwhile he went to visit the Museum.

Flint wasn't much of a challenge Charmander took out all his Pokemon on his own. Good thing too since Charmander was the only one who stood a chance of winning. Kakuna can't do anything till he evolves into Beedrill and Spearow being a normal type would have been hurt. He needs a water type. With the Boulder Badge secure he set out for Cerulean.

To get to Cerulean you need to go through Mt. Moon, which is dark and scary. Luckily Harry met a guy who would teleport him to the Cerulean Pokemon Center if he took his Magikarp. He agreed.

Magikarp is a water type and evolves into Gyarados. " **Rarely seen in the wild. Huge and vicious, it is capable of destroying entire cities in a rage**." Some intro.

Magikarp only knows Splash and sometimes tackle. Not till it evolves does it learn anything useful.

Daisy one of the Cerulean Gym Leaders offered to give away the Cascade Badge, he took it. Don't look a gift horse in the mouth.

Not far from the Gym a house with a big hole in it was swarming with cops. Harry recognized an Officer Jenny when he saw one. They must be clones there was no way that was natural.

A Team Rocket Grunt stole TM28 (Dig) from its owner, leaving the house a mess. Not far from the house Harry ran into the Grunt. Challenged to a Pokemon Battle Harry was forced to fight the guy. Sending out his Machop, Harry chose Spearow for the type advantage. It was hard going but by using leer to lower the defense and Aerial Ace for the type advantage he beat the Grunts Machop.

Magikarp shared in the exp, points. _If any Pokémon in the party holds an Exp. Share, the total experience earned when an opposing Pokémon faints is split in half, with 50% evenly distributed between all Pokémon who participated in the battle and 50% evenly distributed between all Pokémon holding an Exp. Share._

Not done yet the Grunt called out Drowzee.

Damn, if only Kakuna had evolved I'd have the type advantage for sure. No choice Harry called out Charmander.

"Confusion!" the grunt ordered.

"Smokescreen, Char!" hoping this works. "Use Ember."

"Disable!"

"Shit! Scratch."

"Headbutt"

"Dodge it and use Smokescreen than follow up with Scratch."

"Poison Gas Drowzee."

"Neutralize with Ember and Scratch it up."

"We're not out yet Disable."

"Finish it with Ember Char!" A huge burst of fire engulfed the Drowzee causing it to faint.

"That actually worked." Surprised Harry called back Charmander turning to the grunt he quickly grabbed the item thrown at him.

"Here take it back."

A snap of his finger bound the grunt making him fall over. Walking over to the fallen criminal Harry took the mans Pokemon and everything else he had on him. Frowning, Harry snapped his neck and walked away. He felt that smiling would send the wrong message and he wasn't crazy. A criminal needs to be dealt with permanently. Especially these Team Rocket guys.

Back at the Pokémon Center Harry waited for his Pokemon to be healed. He needed to find someone to give the Pokemon too or some place to leave them.

 _Maybe one of the deeds I stole could be used for this?_

Digging through his bag Harry pulled out some papers, looking through them he found one that looked promising. A house with a lot of lands right here in Cerulean, Harry went out to investigate once he had his Pokemon.

* * *

The house was on a hill on the border of Cerulean leading to Route 5, a tiny path that connects Cerulean City to Saffron City. The only way to get there was by jumping four walls down the hill. With his magic, Harry was sure he could protect the place from others. The last thing he needs is Team Rocket trying to take back the house.

The place was huge but rather plain it needed a water source for the water types and some trees. For now, it was mostly grass. Taking out his wand Harry got to work.

A month later and Harry was happy with his work. Instead of making a few lakes here and there he created a giant pool with different shallow points and made it 20ft deep. He also got more Pokemon not all of them stolen.

While walking in Cerulean Harry came across a woman named Melanie who gave him a Bulbasaur. Just out of the blue she did it, he could have been anyone. There was something off about the woman he thought till he realized that the people of this world are just that stupid. No wonder each region has a team of bad guys, they're just begging to be ripped off.

In the house, he found something called a Bike Voucher which he used to get a free bike from the bike shop in Cerulean. A bike will certainly make his journey faster.

While taking the challenge of Nugget Bridge Kakuna evolved into Beedrill and Charmander evolved into Charmeleon. He even added an Abra to his line up though that was mostly because he was lazy and Abra can teleport.

Currently, he had six Pokemon not counting his own living on this land. The Machop and Drowzee he took from the Rocket and he added an Ekans and a Zubat from another member who chose to bother him. Not to mention the Bulbasaur he got from the strange woman, a Mankey chose to take up residence as well.

Vermilion City was next on the list, the Gym Leader there is Lt. Surge. He specializes in electric type Pokemon and mostly relies on his Raichu. Surge is also a member of Team Rocket, maybe Harry should just steal the badge? Nah, stealing from criminals is one thing but he wasn't going to be a person who took what he wanted just because he could. If he lost the match then he will steal the badge.


End file.
